


Love her like the devil when you get back home

by TheDameintheRaininMaine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Loneliness, mentions of other canon pairings - Freeform, references to past john/emori, set during the pre-s5 timeskip, title's just a line from the song I was listening to while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDameintheRaininMaine/pseuds/TheDameintheRaininMaine
Summary: One night, year four in space, Raven brings Murphy his dinner. The loneliness gets to them.





	Love her like the devil when you get back home

Raven never gave a lot of thought to the future When she had learned of her heart murmur, she never thought she would get to spacewalk. Her whole childhood she had no idea she would get to set foot on Earth. 

Or that she would be spending several years on the dead remains of the Ark with six other people. Or that she would be looked to by many of them as some kind of authority. 

But quite possibly the highest on Raven’s list of “places she never thought she’d be” is in a deserted hall on the back of the Ring with John Murphy’s head between her legs. 

His blankets and bedroll were stashed back here, like they had been ever since he and Emori had got into that nasty fight and he stormed off by himself and Emori couldn’t say his name without spitting. Raven briefly wonders if any of the others even bothered to figure out where he slept now. 

There’s a twist of heat in her gut and Raven lets out a groan. 

Murphy tips his head up. 

“Unless you want an audience, might want to cut that out. The echoes pretty bad down here”. 

She nods, and throws back her head. 

When they’d first ended up back up here in space, romance had been the last thing on Raven’s mind. It had nearly been annoying at first. Monty and Harper were shameless, and seemingly unbreakable. Honestly, Murphy and Emori had seemed that way too. Raven had almost thought about taking bets when Bellamy would stop cursing Echo and they would actually hook up, but hadn’t had the guts. Alienating someone up here had the potential to be profoundly unpleasant. 

Case in point. 

And so she had resigned herself to being the lonely, the odd woman out. 

And frankly, she could handle that. 

Maybe it was the stretch that the fourth year had caused. Maybe it was the quiet monotony that the after dinner routine had become. Monty cleaning, Harper reading aloud about the rabbits again, Bellamy leaving in the middle to check the radio (still broken, four years later). She’d traded Echo the chore of bringing Murphy his dinner (Emori had snorted at her, but it beat having to clean the heads), and that’s how she ended up here. 

She’s brought it to him before, so unlike Bellamy, he didn’t feel the need to try and get the drop on her. Like he could. When Echo was training them, he was the only one who still struggled lifting her onto his back (Echo had said it would be good to try with something standard. That’s what she was sometimes up here. A standard sized weight). He stuffed down the algae as fast as he could while she related him what meager gossip the crew had provided.

“The rabbit book’s getting really depressing. I don’t know why Harper likes it so much. Still no response on the radio. Oh, and I think Echo and Bellamy finally made some headway”. 

This theory was supported by the fact that she’d spied them stealthily holding hands beneath the table. 

“Never got a chance to make that betting pool did you?”

“No”

They both laugh. 

“I could have gotten off this thing without ever scrubbing another toilet”. 

“Honestly I’m kind of surprised you didn’t put the moves on Bellamy yourself. Thought it would be lonely being the only one not paired off”. 

He still doesn’t seem to include himself in that group. He hasn’t verbalized hardly at all about Emori leaving him. Aside from an occasional snide comment, the other girl has integrated with their group perfectly well and doesn’t seem to miss Murphy at all. There’s something on his face that tells Raven that there’s probably a lot that he wants to say and hasn’t. But also. 

Raven laughs louder. 

“Been there, done that, I don’t think either me or Bellamy are ones to revisit the past”. 

“It’s too bad,” he says, eyes upon her, “You shouldn’t have to be like me, alone up here”. 

Maybe it was just that. The two of them, beside each other, alone. 

She thinks Murphy’s the one who kissed her first, but from the way she reacted, it doesn’t really matter. All at once, his tongue is tracing the edge of her lip, and his hands are stroking the back of her neck and she just doesn’t want to think at all. 

They’re pressed up against a wall, shirts cast aside. Murphy has one hand unbuttoning the top of her pants and the other massaging a breast, when she lets out a giggle. 

“What is this?” is all she can ask. 

Pausing, Murphy pulls back up and kisses her again. He then returns his attention to her pants, pulling them down her legs. Her brace snaps off with ease, maintenance having been an easy habit to develop. 

Fixing her with a soft look unlike she’s ever seen him wear before, he pulls her bad leg over his shoulder and tucks the other against his hip. 

“Let’s call it atonement”. 

Raven suddenly finds herself feeling very dizzy, both from the situation, and also because she hadn’t been entirely sure Murphy even knew that word. She reaches back and pulls the band from her hair, and tries to steady herself. 

The first touch of his tongue between her legs makes her yelp. Then comes another. Long, slow strokes that linger in just the right places. The hand holding her leg in place caresses her skin softly. 

Raven gulps. Her face is burning. She already feels like she might explode. She can feel herself slick against his mouth, no surprise it’s been so long since she’s felt like this. Murphy lifts his head and smirks at her, brushing his nose against her stomach. 

The leg on his hip goes slack as he brings his hand up to play with her clit, his fingers dancing against her. Soon, they slow, and he slides two into her. She grunts, still trying to keep her voice down. He smirks again, cocky bastard, and returns his tongue to her clit. 

Raven feels the rise of heat in her belly. She’s close. She’s surprised it took this long. When her breath speeds, Murphy gently removes his fingers from her. He casts her a knowing look, and presses his face into her, tongue moving faster. There’s a soft rumbling, and Raven realizes that he’s moaning. 

When she finally comes, she reaches down and runs the fingers of one hand through his hair, wrapping it around her fingers and he gentles her through the aftershocks. She can feel the brush of his stubble against her skin as her breathing returns to normal. 

Then he moves his head, and all she can feel is the metal wall against her back. His mouth is shiny, and he wipes the back of his hand along it. 

There’s a few long moments, where Raven briefly feels wholly at peace. 

“You should be getting back, or the others will come looking”. 

She nods. It’s true, Privacy does not exist on the ring. She pulls her clothes back on, lingering. She stands, gathering the tray. He stands to move his bedroll out for the night, and they part in silence. 

Halfway down the hallway, Raven allows herself a glance back. Murphy’s smiling, softly, to himself. There’s a squeeze in her chest. It’s enough. 

Then as silently as they came, it was as though they had never been there at all.


End file.
